


Til' Morning

by lilredsoupbowl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredsoupbowl/pseuds/lilredsoupbowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swanfireaufridays Week 6 prompt - 'Straight On 'Till Morning' The final battle is over! And heroes and a certain 'savior' deserve to celebrate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til' Morning

Goodness and magic had prevailed; all worlds saved. And all character involved were resolved to throw a legendary party in celebration! A crowd of hundreds had taken to the dance floor - gyrating in the open air.

Granny had out done herself with the food – and although Neal knew somewhere in his head that the image of people dressed in the traditional garb of his homeland munching on burger and fries should have been disturbing – it was all so perfect now!

Anton and the dwarves had (somewhere between the final battle and saving the world) started a band. And again, there should have been something utterly wrong with a giant and dwarves electric funk band – but Neal couldn't help grinning as Happy attempted to crowd surf.

His papa was at Belle's side, clearly uncomfortable with being included in the merriment; everything too loud for his shy ways. But he was determined to last as long as Belle wished to stay. Counting by her and Ruby's dancing, laughing, and drinking: it was going to be a long night for Rumpelstiltskin.

Henry was racing about with Pinocchio and Grace; causing untold mischief. He'd find his son's brown mop of hair popping up every now and then. They'd usually exchange a wave before Henry darted back into the mob.

After everything Henry had been through in the past year and a half, it was encouraging to see his son simply get to be a kid again. Although he was quick to remove the cigars he found Pinocchio and Henry sneaking towards the end of the evening; as Grace wrinkled her nose at the offending smell. He berated both of them, gave an anti-smoking speech that would ring in their ears for years to come – for the first time, he got to be what he'd always assumed 'a normal dad' was.

The party would come to a complete halt when someone lodge themselves onto the stage; grabbing the nearest mic and declaring a toast: toasts for the savior, the heroes, goodness, friends, hamburgers, beers, Anton's beard – it was getting progressively jumbled as the night went on. But still, for each toast announced, every adult present paused and raised their glass in agreement; finishing each glass with ease.

Emma was radiant. Not once was she not smiling; at her parents, their son, her friends and cohorts. She took shots with Anton during a set break, danced lively about with Ruby and Belle. Finally – she was getting a moment to shine; uninhibited by fear or past pain.

Her hair was curled down her back; a way Neal had never seen her wear it before. But truly the hair of a fairytale princess! She was in a dress. A lightweight peplos from her meeting on Mount Olympus.

Finding her alone, sipping a mug of beer at a table, Neal had no idea what compelled him to approach her; why a part of him decided to break her peace. But when she noticed him nearing, she smiled at him; holding eye contact to keep him afloat. Neal knew there was no turning back now.

"Some party, huh," Neal offered up, moving to take the seat to her left.

"I can almost feel tomorrow's collective hangover from here."

"So… where did Anton learn guitar? They're pretty amazing –"

"Did you mean it?"

"Yeah – they really are a great band."

"No –what you said; over the pit?"

Neal felt his cheeks redden –not solely from high amounts of alcohol; the breath leaving his lungs for a moment. When he glanced over at Emma, seeing her face contort in fear – ready for another disappointment (that was what happened when things got too good for either of them!) Neal slid his hand into hers.

"I meant it, Emma. I love –"

"But you haven't brought it up again! You've been distant – practically had to throw myself at you to at least get a little flirting going on!"

"There's been a lot going on, Emma! Plus… I can't…"

"Can't what?"

"I can't – not when your father's watching," Neal nodded over her shoulder to prove his point. Sure enough, David was watching from across the party; arms wrapped about his wife's middle but prepared to storm to his daughter's defense at the drop of a hat.

"-David scares the shit out of me! All nice to start but then –"

"I think my dad's trying to prove a point…"

"You think?"

"Anyways – so you're in love with me, I'm in love with you, our son is spending the night with his friends – and my parents are 'christening' their new house," she raised an eyebrow suggestively; but the impact was missed! Neal continued to stare at her father petrified.

"They didn't build a castle again?"

"Apparently that would take too much time."

"Wait! – did you mean?"

Emma nodded, her fingers sweeping over his palm playfully.

"I'm wagering we have a few solid hours before sun rise. Henry and I have made some big changes to the apartment."

"Seriously? What?"

"Like walls for separate bedrooms.."

Neal's eyes scanned the partying; pinpointing David once again in the crowd – and his own papa watching from Belle's side.

"Should one of us leave first and the other fo-"

"Nope, let's give them something to freak out about first!"

Emma shot into his lap, lips meeting his for the first time in almost thirteen years. Kisses still the mixture of tenderness and aggression that made his head spin. He returned soft kisses, attempting to get her to slow down at least in public – but Emma was having none of it; moving his hands to hold her waist; slightly rubbing against his cock. He was mortified! Could almost feel the murder whipping through the party, heading in his direction. Setting Emma back on the ground, Neal rose to his feet, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the party's limits – heading up the road for her apartment.

It was a marvel they made it past the stairwell – after Emma pinned him up against the wall at the final landing; tongue pushing into his mouth as her hands yanked his hair; holding him in place. Like he could even fight back, anymore! Or would want to!

He managed to lower one of her straps, revealing her breast; larger than he remembered; already hardening under his eyes. His mouth remembered how to work them still; how brushing his tongue along her nipples would make her shriek. She had just enough will-power left to step away, to head for the door – key outstretched as she tried to unlock it fast enough. For his part, Neal was no help, moving against her from behind, suckling her neck and ramming his hardness against her ass – as she dropped the keys; as she had the key turned upside down!

When she finally had the door open, both practically fell inside; Emma locking the door quickly before leaping on her former flame. He wasted no time lowering the rest of the dress to the floor, backing her into the kitchen courter.

It was a joint effort, placing Emma on the counter; unzipping Neal's jeans in the process. He finally entered her, bucking with such intensity that the counter creaked under their shared thrusts; grinding out the rhythm as he moved within her. It wasn't long before Neal grew concerned over this, slowing his movements; not nearly going as deep as before.

Emma continued moving swiftly beneath him, massaging his ass and trying to encourage him to pick up the pace again.

"Come on! What's the hold up?"

"…are you sure the counter can take it? It doesn't seem sturdy and I don't want to break –"

"Trust me – you're not going to break it!"

"Are you sure –"

"Oh my God Neal!"

She shoved him back. Neal landed on the floor and was about to protest – until Emma lowered herself on top of him; impaling herself on his cock and beginning to ride him brazenly.

"This brings back some fond memories – doesn't it Neal?" She was taunting him; licking her lips as her hands trailed up his body. Tweaked a nipple before she laid them palms down; grounding into him to find more momentum as she lowered herself rapidly on him; over and over again.

"Wasn't I on top the first time? Backseat of the bug?"

"First time?" Neal's memory always got garbled during sex – he didn't know if it was a result of all the blood rushing into his cock (away from his brain!) or the hundred plus years of memories he was carrying about. He did recall Emma finding his confusion funny and her great enjoyment tripping him up.

"Our first time was on a park bench. Reverse cowgirl!"

Emma lowered her face to his, licking the corner of his as she moaned into his ear, "Clever boy."

"Do I get a treat?"

"Well, since you've yet to give me the appropriate reward for saving the worlds – mainly because you were scared of my father- I'm doubting you'll be getting yours anytime soon!"

"What do I owe ya, sheriff?"

"I have a certain number of orgasms in my head. And once you reach the quota: you'll be getting a special reward!"

Grinning up at her, Neal moved his hands to her clit; the little bundle of nerves he remembered all too well! Brushing against her slightly at first, to tease her, he began rubbing her swollen nub; making a pattern on the that bit of skin and nerves as she shrieked with delight. It wasn't long before she was riding her orgasm; throwing herself into the remaining thrusts as she triggered his release.

He didn't get to bask in the afterglow before Emma was dragging him to the nearest bedroom, removing his clothes as she lowered him onto the bed; only to climb on top once again.

"What was the location and position of our second time?" Emma nuzzled against his neck, hand lowering to grasp his cock; moving her hand gently against the smooth skin. He was dripping already in excitement – searching his brain for the correct answer.

"That was after I 'borrowed' that book of Kama Sutra from that sex shop," her hand picked up speed; a hint that he was on track. "Suspended congress. The restroom of some bar. I want to say, Flannagan's…"

Her hand let go of his cock; the engorged member looking back at him in defeat.

"Nope! Sorry, Neal. Really expected better –"

"Wait! I can definitely get this –"

"Too late, Neal!" She rolled them over so she was beneath him. Dragged his head downward until his lips brushed against her folds.

"Let's see if you remember the chapters about cunnilingus better – remember: it is a forgotten art of the ancients."

Neal awoke sore in the morning; the nimbleness of youth lacking more than a decade later. But he was wrapped in Emma; their toes and arms encircling each other. They'd both attempted to remember the various positions of Kama Sutra – with varying results. Neal was certain he pulled a hamstring by the time the sun rose. They must have slept for a few hours at least – the sun now blaring in the small bedroom. Emma burrowed into his arms, trying to hide from the light a little bit longer.

He really needed to track down that book again – but how to do that discreetly in Storybrooke, Maine!

"Morning," Emma muttered against his chest.

"Morn', Emma," he kissed her neck. "So – did I reach the quota in the end?"

He felt her fingers drumming on his chest; absentmindedly counting. She sighed in the end, shaking her head as she moved deeper into his sun shielding arms.

"Not yet – but I give you the rest of the week. If we're not square by then I might have to just trade you in!"

He stretched his arms, poking her shoulder as she tried to make a cocoon against the light.

"I say we start out round two in the showers then – maybe some suspended congress."

Emma smirked at him, "You sure you can handle that old 'man?"

"Hell yeah!"

They scrambled out of bed; Emma tangling in the sheets and requiring Neal's help to unravel. They were a mess! Laughing, tugging, kissing all the way to the door – Emma breaking apart only when she heard steps pounding up the stairwell.

"Henry's home," she announced, throwing Neal's pants at his head. "Do you mind leaving out the window?"

"Seriously? He's going to know –"

"He doesn't need the first glimpse of his parents as a couple being his dad spending the night. We need to sit him down and explain –"

"He knows we're each other's true loves, Emma!"

"And that's great – but we need to explain things before throwing it all out at once: Henry deserves that!"

She had him there – Henry would always deserve the best they could supply. He stepped into his pants and wriggled into his t-shirt as he crossed to the window.

"Wait," Emma called back from across the room. Neal turned around excitedly, "Would you like to have breakfast with us?"

The thought of having a family breakfast was intoxicating; Neal was about to race back to her; to sweep her into a hug – before she elaborated farther.

"I mean- still leave out the window. But come back around to the door."

"Seriously? Like Henry would actually buy that –"

"It seems less scarring!"

Lugging himself through the window, Neal paused on the fire escape when he heard Emma's voice again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Could you pick up some milk before coming around? I'm pretty sure we're out.."

"Why don't I pick up a dozen donuts while I'm at it?"

"That'd be wonderful, actually. Then I wouldn't have to cook."

Shaking his head, Neal lowered himself to the ground; still sore from the night, he had to stretch upon landing on the ground, cracking his neck. When he turned to cross the street for the market – he found his papa smirking on the other side; a coffee from the diner in each hand.

When he was a few feet away, his papa finally voiced the comment he'd probably been holding since first witnessing his son climbing down from Emma Swan's apartment.

"Nice night, Bae?"

Neal forced a nonchalant shrug, "No complaints here – I'm guessing you could say the same," He nodded towards the two cups of coffee before smirking back at his papa, pulling open the door of the market.

"Dad!"

Henry raced for him the moment he entered the apartment, hugging his father around the waist and almost causing Neal to drop the box of donuts and gallon of milk.

"Hey. Buddy! Thought you guys could use some donuts this morning!"

"Henry – help him," Emma called out as she exited the bathroom. "He looks about ready to drop everything!" She smiled across the room at him.

Their son quickly took the box from him and pounced onto a stool at the counter; taking a donut and plopping it into his mouth. Powdered sugar and jelly smeared down his chin, but Henry was completely unphased.

Crossing toward her, Neal found Emma in her 'gear': the skin-tight pants, tall boots and the swan necklace once again where it belonged around her neck. Grinning at her, Neal presented his milk gallantly.

"Heard you might have been running low in the milk department."

"We were out," Henry answered from the counter; already helping himself to a second donut.

"Out? Really? Wow – you guys are lucky I have such excellent foresight!"

Emma raised in eyebrow at him in challenge.

"Hey – can I get a glass of milk?"

Emma took the gallon of milk from Neal, moving over behind the counter for a glass. Neal seated himself next to Henry, affectionately messing his son's hair as he reached for his own donut. Emma poured them each a glass of milk before taking a seat on the other side of Henry.

"Um -," Henry voiced between chewing his third donut. "Where are your socks?"  
Having been busy savoring the family breakfast, Neal almost choked on his donut when he found his son focused on his shoes; noticing the absence of socks.

"I –I'm not really sure, Buddy."

"Really? How could you not know? Did you forget putting them on or something?"

Emma cleared her throat, glancing up at the kitchen clock. "You know what, kid – I think you should be heading for school now."

Henry groaned, "What kind of school district has classes start again the day after the worlds are saved?"

"The kind of school district that hasn't had classes in almost a year because of said 'final battle', kid. Can you walk him, Neal? I probably need to get to the station to see what kind of damage the town's done after last night's party."

"Sure," Neal assured her. As she ushered Henry out the door, he felt her hand grace along his coat; the weight of his socks being snuck into his pocket behind their son's back. Outside, as all three moved to part, she winked at Neal slyly.

"Thanks for the milk, Neal."


End file.
